Kenji Tetsuro/Relationships
Mentor Shouyou Tetsuro Shouyou was probably the most important person in Kenji's life. He saved him from the endless battle to survive and scavange, giving him a chance to act like a normal child. Kenji deeply respects him to the extent that he gets furious if anyone dirties the name of being a master. The fact that he was forced to kill him to protect his comrades still haunts him and causes him an immense pain. Remembering his promise to Shouyou, to protect everyone, Kenji and him shared one last smile with each other with Shouyou even thanking Kenji before he decapitates him. Kenji treasures deeply the lessons Shouyou taught him, despite the fact that he no longer has the things Shouyou gave him. Inner Circle Kuroka Kuroka and Kenji first met when Kenji found her laying unconscious in an alleyway to were he helped her and brought her to a place to stay. Upon awakening, she came off somewhat hostile and fearful, but after a short time, she calmed down and explained her situation to where Kenji comforted her. Given a place to stay, she was greatful towards Kenji and slowly developed strong romantic feelings for him. And when Kenji came back to visit, Kuroka had expressed her feelings which Kenji accepted and the two pursued a relationship. Kuroka is also very clingly, wanting Kenji all to herself despite being open to share with other girls, she still takes any chance she can get to be with him everytime. Raynare At first, Raynare was distant and thought there would never be a day where she'd warm up to him, seeing that she was under his rule but that proved her otherwise. Rather than a distinct hatred toward the human, she feels strongly towards him. And seeing that Azazel and him were acquaintences, it drove her interest in him which ultimately lead her into having a crush on him much to her embarrassment which would soon turn into love. Kenji has also stated he cared for her and would openly allow to pursue a relationship. She gets easily jealous and doesn't like to admit her feelings in which, she is teased for that, so far as being called a tsundere. Nero Claudius Nero and Kenji has shown a sort of rivalry type of relationship. Nero has also shown that she respects and deeply admires Kenji who has also shown to care for her. It is also hinted that Nero holds some sort of romantic feelings for Kenji. Moka Akashiya Not much of their interaction has been shown as of yet, but it is seen that Moka respects and admires Kenji in more ways than one. Scathach Not much has also been shown between these two, but it is implied that Scathach respects and deeply admires him aswell. Jeanne D'Arc Rossweisse Kiyohime Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou Issei has shown to hold some respect for Kenji, especially after the events of Volume 1, where he retrieved Asia's Sacred Gear and willingly gave it up for Rias to revive her. And since Kenji is his upperclassman, he addresses him as "Kenji-senpai". Rias Gremory Yuuto Kiba Koneko Toujo Xenovia Quarta Student Council Sona Sitri Grigori Azazel Azazel and Kenji has a sort of uncle-nephew relationship, seeing that Azazel was good friends with Shouyou. Kenji also states that among the leaders of the three factions, he can trust Azazel the most. Youkai Faction Yasaka Yasaka was the woman Kenji fell in love with first. After saving the Youkai Faction, herself, and her daughter, she felt greatly in debt to Kenji who humbly turned down rewards and gifts, simply stated that their gratitude was more than enough. This fact and how much of a liking Kunou took towards him developed a deep interest for him which turned into love. Their relationship has developed even further as they have become engaged and soon to be married. Yasaka is also willing to share him with other women, so as long as she's his no. 1. Kunou Kunou sees Kenji as an older brother/fatherly figure, being the only one who willingly took that role for her. She is also somewhat clingly towards him as shown when he had to leave Kyoto despite her pleads, but promised to come back. Shinto Faction Amaterasu It is shown that Amaterasu and Kenji have a friendly relationship with Amaterasu even admiting that he was her favorite human and stating that most of the Shinto Gods share the same feelings. Buddhas Shakyamuni Shakyamuni, also known as Gautama or simply, the Buddha. Kenji had stumbled upon him during his lonesome traveling days, in search to better himself after Blackwatch disbanded. Upon first meeting, Kenji had no idea who he was until he revealed himself as the Buddha sometime after. Shakyamuni is among the few who Kenji deeply respects after he helped him confront the mistakes of his past. Sun Wukong Heaven Dulio Gesualdo It is seen that Dulio and Kenji are well acquianted and is implied that at one point, they have worked together. Although Kenji says he can be annoying and unbearable, he admits and sees him as a good friend that he can trust. Michael Not much has been shown, but it is seen that Michael has an interest in the weilder of the True Longinus and wishes to speak with him. Gabriel Four Great Satans Sirzechs Serafall Vali Team Vali Lucifer Vali and Kenji share a type of rivalry and friendship, seeing as both of them freely joke with each other. Vali also holds Kenji in high regards and apoints him as the "strongest human" who could stand against him on equal ground or even overpower him very easily if they were to have a serious fight. It is also implied that he and Kenji worked together in the past at some point. Vali also points out that Kenji is among the few he truly feels eager to fight. Arthur Pendragon Not much has been shown as of yet, but it is implied that both of them are well acquianted to where Kenji could casually call him for a favor. Hero Faction Gilgamesh Throughout the story, it is seen that both Kenji and Gilgamesh were comrades from the former team, Blackwatch. It is also shown that they were good friends at one point before the end where Gilgamesh turned into a cynical man with no other interest than ruling and eradicating the supernatural. Dragons Ddraig Not much has been shown between the two as far as interaction, but it is shown that Ddraig expressed some fears whenever Kenji was near. Albion Not much has been shown between the two as far as interaction, but Albion had stated that he was glad he and Vali were on his good side and not on the recieving end. Ophis Great Red Tannin Gods Odin Shiva Indra Hades Others Cu Chulainn It is implied that Kenji and Cu were rivals who were both masters with the spear. During the events of Kokabiel, Cu was revived by Necromancy and was forced to fight Nero against his will. After his defeat, it is shown that both had a deep bond and trust within each other, seeing that Cu entrusted him with Gae Bolg before he passed. Category:Zenries Category:Relationships